Time Goes Slowly: Beginning
by Garden of Everything
Summary: Haruno Tayuya 13, is supposed to be the perfect girl who has everything you could ever want. That isn't the case this feisty teen has a swearing problem and hates life. Full summary inside.


**Notes**:

1. This happens three years before Time Goes Slowly.  
2. This is basically what is happening with Tayuyaw hen shefirst arrivesunder Orochimaru's custody. I will do side stories for the others but not at this moment.

For now those are the only notes.

* * *

**Time Goes Slowly: Beginning**

**Summary**: Thirteen-year-old Haruno Tayuya is supposed to be the perfect girl who has everything you could ever want. That isn't the case; this feisty teen has a swearing problem and hates life. Can a new home and new friends change things for her or will she end up like her aunt? Sent to an asylum at the age of fifteen for planning the genocide of the Haruno clan.This time will it be the Haruno clan and eight additional people, or will the stability of Tayuya take over in time?

**Pairings**: None

Please enjoy the prologue and if you have any questions just ask. I'll be happy to answer; also remember I'm willing to take requests. Reviews very much appreciated after you read the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own the story (yes, yes I do) and I own anything that is in it, including OC if I decide to put some in, except any songs or bands unless I specifically say so.**

* * *

"Talking" 

_'Thinking'_

_Flashbacks_

**_Emphasis on words_**

_((Notes/schedules/other things being read))_

* * *

**Prologue: Arriving**

"Kidomaru, Jiroubou, stop eating and listen. Sakon, Ukon, stop arguing over which type of girl is the best. Kimimaro I want you to listen and keep the others in line." Orochimaru looked at the five 13 year olds and sighed. All five had something that made them different than most and it caused a lot of problems.

"Orochimaru-sama?" four of the five questioned.

"Ah yes. I still have to explain. Well, we're going to have a new person joining us for a while." Orochimaru noted each and every reaction. Jiroubou made a face, most likely because that meant less food for him; Kidomaru grinned, another person to beat out in board games; the twins looked shocked and stared at each other; Kimimaro, well Kimimaro just cocked an eyebrow.

"So who's the guy?" Kidomaru finally burst out.

Orochimaru chuckled and suddenly all five boys felt cold.

"It is another guy right?" Sakon asked confused.

"It has to be?" Ukon was just as confused.

"You…you wouldn't bring in a girl would you Orochimaru-sama?" Jiroubou suddenly kicked the silent Kidomaru to help them.

"Actually. The person is a girl. Her name," Orochimaru paused, amused, at the cries of unfairness with bringing a girl to live with them. "Is Haruno Tayuya and believe me you all will like her. She's not the typical stereotype girl."

"As long as she doesn't bug me." Kimimaro replied and started to leave the living room.

"Hang on Kimimaro." Orochimaru held him up. "There are some rules. One, don't get on her bad side. I've seen what she does to people and you really don't wish to be on her bad side. Two, mind your manners and remember she is of the female species so you have to be more sensitive and less sexist. Three, let her eat her fill, she needs more energy but will probably eat less than all of you. Four, I don't want you complaining about her and she will not complain about you. And five…" Orochimaru stopped talking and sighed. None of them were paying attention and Kimimaro had already left the room. _'I guess they'll have to find out not to touch her stuff without permission on their own.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't want to go to that fucking place!" Tayuya shouted inside the hall.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER!" Haruno Hiroshi shouted at his oldest daughter.

"I don't give a fuck! I'm not going to some rundown shit hole when I can stay here where I'm fucking comfortable and have friends!" Tayuya was on the verge of tears, she was really angry, first her parents treat her badly now this!

"You're going whether you like it or not!" the shouting match continued until Tayuya finally gave in. She realized that if she was at the 'shit hole' she didn't have to see her parents.

"Get in the car now and say goodbye to Sakura!" Haruno Hotaka said sharply.

"Bye imouto." Tayuya didn't have the hard, cold voice she normally had when talking to her sister. "See you soon okay?"

"Promise?" Sakura was crying.

"Yeah promise." the girl of thirteen looked at her little sister one more time before getting in the stupid car beside her luggage.

The ride was boring and took nearly an hour. Why she had to leave Tayuya didn't know, but she knew that she was somewhat glad to get away from a lot of the things there.

"Tayuya. I put money in your account and if you need more just tell Orochimaru-san and he'll contact us." Hiroshi looked back at his daughter.

"Fine." she muttered glaring out the window.

"Well, here we are." Hotaka smiled and got out of the car making Tayuya do the same.

Tayuya looked up at the place, it was more than a house, and it was nearly as big as her own home. _'Not bad, but it's still a shit hole.' _

Suddenly Tayuya heard a door slam and she turned around. All of her belongings were on the ground beside her and her parents were back in the car.

"Tayuya! **_Behave_**!" with those words her parents left her at a whole new place.

"Fucking bastard and fucking bitch." Tayuya muttered as she pulled her belongings to the gate. She found the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end. It sounded like the person was hissing.

"Yeah. I'm Tayuya and I was told I'm supposed to be living here?" Tayuya was scowling and it was probably evident in her voice but she didn't care at the moment.

"Ah. Just come inside the gate for a minute Tayuya-san." The man replied as Tayuya blinked, nobody ever called her -san before, always, -hime or –chan and only by her friends.

Tayuya did as she was told and dragged her things into the gate. As soon as she stepped through after her last belongings it swung shut and she sighed.

"Tayuya-san." Came the same voice that had come over the intercom. The girl looked up to see a man; he looked in his twenties, with long black hair and yellow eyes. "I'm Orochimaru. You can call me Orochimaru-san if you wish."

"How about bastard?" Tayuya's voice held venom in it, but the man just chuckled, she then noticed five people standing behind him all scowling.

"If you wish Tayuya-san. I'm afraid that the circumstances in you joining us are very poor indeed." Orochimaru then turned to the boys behind him. "I expect you five to help Tayuya-sa…"

"Don't call me Tayuya-san bastard." Tayuya glared at Orochimaru who raised an eyebrow.

"What would you like me to call you then?" Orochimaru seemed nice enough.

"Just Tayuya." was the reply he got. "And I don't need the stupid fucks' help to bring up my things. I only have two bags anyways."

_'Stupid fucks?'_ the five thought together.

"Tayuya, they will bring up your two bags while I show you around. It'll be easier if you know your way around and I give my word, they will not go through your things." Orochimaru smiled and Tayuya reluctantly nodded.

"Good now. Shall we go up?" he didn't wait for an answer but lead the way. Kimimaro grabbed one of Tayuya's bags, as did Kidomaru. The others went ahead causing Tayuya to sigh and follow.

Once inside Tayuya followed Orochimaru to a room on the second floor; it was the fifth door on the right.

"Tayuya, this will be your room. I hope it is suitable and if you wish, Kimimaro and the others will accompany you to the mall to buy new things." Orochimaru smiled at the fuming girl.

"No I'm fine and it's suitable, actually I don't need this much room." She replied sitting on the king size bed. She sighed and looked at the five standing behind the bastard. _'Well, those two look like pixies and are they **both** wearing eyeliner and blue lipstick?_' Tayuya thought looking at Ukon and Sakon. She then turned to Kidomaru; he was shifting because he noticed her looking at him. _'Freak…but he looks like a jock…'_ Next was Jiroubou, _'Fucking fat ass.'_ Finally Tayuya looked at Kimimaro and was a little surprised. _'Well, I wasn't expecting a pretty boy to be here…oh well; he's still a freak. All of them are.'_

"Want to get out of my fucking room now? I want to go to fucking bed." Tayuya glared at the six standing near the doorway, five of which were more than happy to do as they were asked. Orochimaru lingered for a minute though.

"Tayuya. If you need anything, my office is downstairs first door to the left off the kitchen. Feel free to ask me anything and to ask the others anything too." Orochimaru looked at her glaring at him and sighed. _'These years will be **long** ones.'_

Finally Tayuya was left alone in her new room; she brought out her laptop and logged into her email account. She found three messages, one from a hyperactive blonde, one from her sister and one from someone she hated right now.

_((Onee-san! _

It's so boring without you here and I'm so lonely. I know Sasuke and Gaara are here but I still miss you so much. Can I come visit you? Please? I promise not to tell mom and dad! Just please say yes!

Love with all my heart,

Sakura))

Tayuya smiled while reading the email, she clicked the reply button and typed a short response.

_((Imouto, _

You can't come visit me until I get settled, but in about a month I don't see why you can't. I'll look forward to it and don't be lonely. You have a lot of friends; you shouldn't be lonely just because I'm not there.

Love your onee-san,

Tayuya))

_((TAYUYA-HIME! _

Itachi-sama and Sasori-kun got caught, yeah! I'm so worried; they were threatened with being sent to a centre, yeah! Please tell me what to do, yeah!

Love you Tayuya-hime,

Deidara))

Tayuya re-read the letter through a couple times. Deidara was worried about the two people he shouldn't be worried about, typical of Deidara but still irking.

_((Deidara, _

Don't worry about them, they'll be fine and I doubt they'll be sent to a centre. Uchiha-san won't have it and neither will Chiyo-sama.

Tayuya.))

Tayuya sighed she really didn't want to open the third email but it'd be worse if she didn't.

_((Tayuya… _

I'm sorry. I should have never acted like that and I wish you could forgive me. I know you probably hate me but please respond, I don't care if it is saying you hate me but please just respond.))

_'Fucking bastard.' _

Tayuya closed her laptop after signing out and lay back on her bed. She fell asleep wishing that it were all a dream and that she was home and nothing had happened. She wished she was six again, she wished that nothing had happened and that everything was perfect again.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this and like I said before, reviews very much appreciated. 


End file.
